virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
Aleksander Kozyukin
Aleksander Kozyukin or Volk is a evil character in Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by Zircon. Volk, or Aleksander is an psychopathic Ex-Spetsnaz who moved to Heartania because he thinks he could control part of the city. Biography Aleks was born in Moscow, Russia, in 2027 to an average family. Although, he was not average. His father was a politician, and his mother was a stay at home mom. His father attempted to oppose the current Russian government, and they silenced him by throwing him into prison. His mother tried raising Aleks on his own, but stopped this attempt after just 2 months, giving him to an orphanage. Nothing much happened to Aleks here, besides the fact that they tought him not to whine or cry, or he would be punished. In 2044, at the age of 18, he was drafted into the Russian Army and trained, seeing quite a lot of violence and combat due to a war with Ukraine. Being in this war, it desensitized him to violence and other similiar things. As of 2046 he was a somewhat high rank, being a sergeant, but resigning from the normal army and joining the Spetsnaz, serving with them until 2056. When he joined the Spetsnaz, he also joined their 'Super Soldier Program', and after a few tests and experiments he was gifted with his abilities. Upon finally leaving the Spetsnaz, he heard of a chaotic city called Heartania, and thought that with his training and mentality, he could rule over the city. Or at least part of the city. He left on a helicopter on December 7th, 2062, landing in Alaska. He left in 2063 due to it taking awhile to gather enough funds to go to America, and prearrange things there. He gathered all of his needed gear, and drove to Heartania, arriving on January 15th, 2063. He's been living there since then, getting familiar with the city. He was now ready to try and take part of the city. Appearance Aleks stands at 6'0", and is rather fit due to previous military training. His hair is short, and swept left, along with a beard. His hair color is dark brown, and his eye color is green. His skin is light. He wears a Russian military uniform, minus the helmet. He usually has an AK-12 on his back, and a MP-443 Grach holstered on his right thigh. He has AK-12 mags on his vest, and MP-443 Grach mags on his belt. He has a small scar on his lip. He also has a sheathed knife on his vest. Personality Aleks is a very cold person, a person without any mercy or regard for others. He tends to be cruel to others, sometimes even her own peers. He's psychopathic, as well as being a sociopath, which has its obvious flaws. This can also lead him to be manipulating. He can be rather anti-social sometimes, or just quiet. It varies on the situation. He gets angry if outwitted, or outsmarted, or if something doesn't go the way he wants it. When angry he will lash out due to her psychopathic tendencies. He will often do so violently. He's also quite pessimistic. He tends to be quite cunning, and hides his insanity quite well. Abilities 'Predator' Vision: This allows Aleks to see through walls, and see heat signatures through obstacles. This allows him to be a good shot, and do a lot of other stuff. (Similar to Detective Vision from the Arkham Asylum games.) Stealth: Aleks is stealthy, but not like the average person. His footsteps are silenced when he needs them to be, as well as his breathing, allowing him to be incredibly good at stealth. It also prevents him from making accidental mistakes, such as coughing while trying to sneak up on someone. Although he can't become invisible, he seems to blend in better then most people. Paraphernalia 'Okhotnik': Aleks' signature weapon, his AK-12 Assault Rifle. It's actually just a normal assault rifle, but it's special to him since he's owned it for a long time. Like his AK-12, this is just a normal MP-443 Grach pistol. Again, special to him because he's owned it for awhile. This pistol has one long scratch on the top of it's slide, and 'OLES KOROV' etched onto the left side of its slide. Other then this, just a Russian military uniform and vest. He also owns a helmet, but doesn't wear it often. Relationships His relationship with his family is one of confusion. He hasn't seen his father or mother since he was roughly 2. He has a neutral relationship with the orphanage owners and his 'siblings'. He didn't see them as threats, but also didn't like them much. He currently has other relationships with old Spetsnaz and military contacts that retired. He uses them to illegally obtain equipment, mercenaries, and other things. Trivia * The name of his AN-94, 'Okhotnik', means 'Hunter' in Russian. * The name of his G-17, 'Korov' is referencing to the deceased friend who gave him the pistol, Oles Korev. Other rush b cyka blyat kurwa Category:Villain Category:Character Category:Zircon Category:Immigrant Category:Russian